


// outburst

by irzzu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irzzu/pseuds/irzzu
Summary: «Я действительно обязан. Но не тебе»
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & The Handler (Umbrella Academy), Number Five | The Boy/The Handler (Umbrella Academy)
Kudos: 2





	// outburst

**Author's Note:**

> MISSIO – Everybody Gets High

Она спрашивает: « _Чего ты хочешь?_ »  
Он отвечает сухо: « _Быть с тобой в аду._ »

Не оскорблять « _мой мальчик_ » глубоким вязким притязанием.  
Сколько их было, этих мальчиков – уже не счесть. Да и не ребенок он вовсе – поганая шутка Вселенной, извращённая в корне, отвратительно-не-смешная.

Ей хочется оказаться там, где, к о г д а их никто не найдет.

Глубина зыбкого – _не наступай, девочка, дурочка_ – отчаяния, непомерного, шипящего его голосом в самое ухо « _Если ты вздумала меня поиметь, то я сам. Тебя. Поимею._ », на части расслаивает каждым дробным словом, словно наточенным идеально ножом.

Она стара как мир, она умна, как Бог, и все это не имеет ни малейшего значения там, где его тонкие пальцы, его взгляд резкий и вздёрнутый презрительно, в жесте безответного самолюбия подбородок, точеные его – коснуться и руку порезать – скулы, широкий подвижный рот.

Хочется целовать глубоко, самозабвенно, отчаянно – задыхаясь без воздуха глухим измученным стоном – и снова, и снова, и снова.

Он обязан ей спасением из бесконечного всеобъемлющего н и ч е г о, и где бы он был сейчас, если бы не она.

В него хочется впиться – ногтями заточенными, резцами зубов, вцепится до крови, до очередного шипящего « _черт..._ ». Заставить взвыть, заскулить, заплакать – чтобы душу обнажил так же явно и явственно, как ломаную линию плеч, торчащие углами кости под форменным пиджаком.

Он всем им задаст жару, в этом никаких сомнений не могло, не может быть изначально.

Он шипит сдавленно, одномоментно « _чертова сука_ », бьёт по лицу со всей дури наотмашь – « _Не смей. Меня. Касаться._ », и в голосе ломаном – треск стекла, и в глазах светлых, не невинных уже давно – смерть и пепел тысяч миров.

Сигарета горчит и душит, по спине – скользкая дорожка из пота, горячая шершавая влажность его языка.

Он ее уничтожит. Он уже это сделал, сам, как всегда, того не заметив.

Бой барабанов войны – забавный в своей сути, правильный концепт – набатом стучит в собственных висках, подкашивает нещадно остатки жалкие былого самоуважения ослабевшими коленями.

Он ей д о л ж е н.

« _Не зарывайся, сука_ » – холодное дерево стола врезается в щеку, размазывает сухую пудровость по темной дубовой гладкости, оставаясь на память смазанным алым отпечатком помады.

Руки маленькие, тонкие, тощие – и вопреки тому – сильные нечеловечески.

Она умирает от натяжения волос, треска разорванной по шву ткани, захлебывается гулко с каждым резким толчком, царапает скрежетом ногтей скользкий лак. На бедрах синяки останутся, уже наливаются, багровея, холодным жаром края столешницы, его худыми цепкими пальцами.

Она уже в аду.  
Он – ступает по каждому из девяти кругов легко и походя, низводя собственный рык в глухой стон.

Пространство разгорается всполохами, опаляется одномоментно и коротко слепящей яркой вспышкой. 

Ей хочется выть, оглушая все вокруг собственной пустотой.

_«Я действительно обязан. Но не тебе.»_

И в этой неизбывно звенящей, изнутри клокочущей ненависти – ни капли жалости, ни крупицы того,  
что можно  
возвести  
до любви.


End file.
